


Time and Time Again

by HayAnna9421



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU -Everyone lives at the tower, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except a broken nose and mentions of a past battle injury., F/M, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions of brainwashing, Mentions of child neglect, Movie Nights, My First Fanfic, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Out of Character, Steve Needs a Hug, Teen Avengers, Time Travel, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mentions of child abuse, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayAnna9421/pseuds/HayAnna9421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy grunted from the far corner of the workshop and sat up everyone tensed holding up their weapons. The boy, maybe 13, didn't notice them rubbing his eyes. "God I have to stop pulling 48 hour work binges. I feel like death." He was covered in grease and oil, his hair was sticking up in every direction, barely any scruff of hair on his face. He was short and he had brown doe eyes. Wide and still with a hint of innocence and youth. He was definitely a young Tony Stark, fresh to MIT by the looks of him.<br/>Iron Man felt his stomach drop and freeze instantly. He tapped his faceplate into place swallowing hard. He was not going to panic. It was definitely him, he didn't remember this ever happening though. And he was not going to panic. If only the rest of his body would get the memo.<br/>Aka the time-travel fic that nobody asked for.<br/>Also the chapters have been revamped so now the story makes more sense, the characterization doesn’t suck as much, and most of the errors from autocorrect and my poor grammar skills are gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started Out Okay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story begins. Have fun and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you guys like it!!!! Let me know and give suggestions or let me know about my cruddy grammar if need be (I don't have an editor and I wrote this on my phone). I'll edit it probably five more times tonight. This is a scary process.
> 
> —————————  
> Hey guys so I have completely revamped chapter one because I realized that it lacked a lot of necessary preface material to like the characters of the story I was writing and to make sense of who they were and the reason why the relationships in the story were happening the way they were happening. So I’m sorry if that makes this more to read or if you don’t like the changes I just thought it was time to re-evaluate the flow and fix accordingly. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading guys.

Tony would never admit it out loud, but he was glad to have company at the tower. He hadn't realized how quiet his life was with the Avengers around. 

Again he would never admit it. 

After the events with Loki and every other villain that seemed to materialize, Pepper and Tony drifted apart. Despite his numerous agreeing that he would stop being Iron Man, Pepper knew that Tony would continue on being an Avenger. She couldn't have been prouder of him, but she couldn't take the stress of not knowing if he would come back, the stress of keeping up with the crazy world of villains and heros. So after one hard argument with Tony she packed her belongings and moved back to California to the main offices of Stark Industries. Tony and Pepper remained friends despite everything and were quietly finding their rhythm again as not only friends but as CEO and head of R&D. They were going to be okay again with time. 

In Avengers Tower, the days of working in the lab for Bruce and Tony we're non stop but wonderful. Bruce was the first to move in right after the Battle of New York. Bruce finally felt a sense of belonging and Tony gained someone that understood him and how his mind worked. Tony's intelligence wasn't discredited by Bruce like it had in the past by other PhD minds. Tony wasn’t a flashy playboy 24/7 after all. He had created, well re-discovered, an element for godsakes but in the public eye he was still "Tony Stark'" not "Doctor Stark" despite his numerous PhD's.

But Bruce acknowledged each one and in Bruce, Tony was able to find an intellectual equal. In Tony, Bruce found a sound board, someone to listen and not be afraid to correct him for fear of being stepped on by the Hulk like some of the lab assistants in the tower. Tony didn't walk on glass around Bruce or the Hulk. The big guy and him were pals too after all.

Most projects were about enhancing their own tech. Tony secretly had a mother hen complex, he never wanted to let anyone go out un-prepared for a mission and risk the chance of loosing a team member out on the field. This team, it was his family now.

He would never really admit it though.

When he and Bruce didn't work on upgrades for the team they worked on small 'fun' projects together. Whether it would be trying to pick apart the mysteries of the universe or how they could enhance the coffee maker to have an AI installed, they were always working. They loved sciencing like the Hulk loved to smash.

Then there was Steve.

Steve was the last to move into the tower. Steve and Tony had been skirting around each other and pining over each other ever since the mission with the Winter Soldier and Tony and Pepper's eventual break-up. At first they had to work past their aggression towards each other after the events on the Helicarrier. They both apologized and mutually agreed that Loki's staff was a big cause for their anger that day and began to start over. So that is exactly what they did. They started over.

Tony began to go out of his way to help Steve, not that he’d ever admit it of course. Help Steve? Ha no, he just hates to see Steve struggle with simple stuff that’s all. He’s not helping Steve what so ever. It’s for his own sanity that’s it. It has nothing to do with that kicked puppy expression on Steve’s faces when he breaks his phone or doesn’t understand a reference. Not at all. Nope. 

(Tony still made a reinforced cell phone for Steve that wouldn't crack under Steve's grip when talking with Fury on the phone. He even built a tablet that would hold in Steve’s unconsciously tight grip to work and sketch on. Then Tony began helping Steve with his list of movies and shows and references to catch up on. That began the teams annual movie night. Steve called it 'team building' but soon it became tradition.)

But helping Steve? No he wasn’t helping him at all. It’s for his own sanity only. Shut up Bruce it is. 

When Tony was wrapped up in the workshop Steve came down with meals, or to keep Dummy and the rest of the bots busy, or to just sketch. Steve enjoyed the weirdly homey feeling in the workshop. Did it have to do with sketching Tony with his bots or working on the Iron Man armor? No of course not. Steve is down there purely to make sure Tony remembers to eat. That’s all. Steve swears. It’s nothing to do with how soft Tony is around his bots or how his eyes light up when he figures a way around a problem. No of course not. He is there purely to insure the safety of a valued member of the team and his friend. 

Soon after Steve and Tony found a friendly rhythm with each other Fury called in a favor. Steve was called to Washington. The Winter Soldier attacked and Tony had an epiphany. Tony seeing Steve broken up more than just physically on a hospital bed, brought on a whole slew of feelings Tony wasn't prepared for. He realized he was in love, and he was so screwed. He would never admit it outloud but he could not ignore this feeling to himself. Not anymore.  

Steve realized he was in the same predicament as Tony a few months later in a hospital seeing Tony black and blue with broken ribs, a pierced lung that almost took Tony out of this world, and a pale sheen to his face. Tony had jumped in the way of a plasma blast from the new 'Villain of the Month' and landed himself in the hospital and on a surgeons table. Steve had grabbed him just before he crash landed into a abandoned building and watched Tony’s reactor stop working. His heart had stopped in the same moment frozen with fear. The next few hours had been a blur. 

It’s was a close call that Steve wasn't prepared to deal with. When Steve held his hand still covered in debri from the battle worried over Tony he realized he couldn't loose him. He wasn’t in love with Tony. Oh shit. He’s in love with Tony. 

Steve always knew, even before the ice, that he had his eyes set on men as well as women. Women when he was small and thin never gave him much time and the men didn't have wandering eyes in the daylight. It was too dangerous to look around back then. The only one who knew his secret had been Bucky. Bucky advised him to be careful about it, hide it if he could and stick to dames. After all being queer was illegal and could get Steve killed. It was a small relief out of the ice to find more acceptance and a name for himself, he was bisexual and happy of his thankfully open minded teammates. 

If only the two idiots would get their heads out of their asses long enough to realize what they felt for each other. So far the betting pool stakes between the team are about to hit the triple digits (and month long dishes duty).

After Tony's eventual release Steve had gone to try and find Bucky when ever there was a whisper of him across the numerous countries. Weeks turned into months and finally Bucky let himself be found a year after DC in a little apartment in Bolivia. It took the assassin a long time to recover from HYDRA's brainwashing, but with Steve and Natasha's help he began to smile again.

Bucky can usually be found quietly cleaning weapons or talking to Natasha in Russian while cooking in the evening after a mission or with Clint on the roof watching the city below or the range doing target practice/bitching session with Clint or Natasha. He wasn't Steve's Bucky and never would be again, but he was a good man and still had bits of Bucky but also a resilient Russian assassin in him. Then again Steve would never be what the old Bucky would have expected either. They had both changed. They were both older and thicker skinned by war and time. But no matter what they were still best friends. They weren’t the same people they were as kids but that didn’t mean they were so different they didn’t get along or goof around with each other. The moment Steve figured out he had this problem, being in love, he went to Bucky to talk about it. Bucky laughed at him for being an idiot but helped him talk through his mixed up thoughts and be a shoulder to lean on.

Bucky was a good fighter, after rigorous testing and training Bucky was put on the Avengers reserve team slowly going on more missions and gaining his footing with the others in combat. He worked flawlessly by Captain America and Black Widow. His specialty was the same as Hawkeyes though, sniper missions. Despite everything that happened he was and still is Steve's friend. He always will be, time (and brainwashing) could never change that. 

\------- TIME SKIP -------

After a particular fight with Doctor Doom that required even Buckys help it was no surprise to anyone the 'science bros' were messing around with Doom's left over tech from their last battle. Tony always joked about Doom’s shitty quality robots and could always rip in it with ease. The new ‘ray gun’  Doom has sapped them all with at some point had done nothing to them. Doom had seemed surprised by that while Steve had put him in reinforced cuffs.

Since Tony had grabbed the gun before SHEILD’s lab monkeys had that meant Tony got to do his favorite thing. Tinker with a crackpots toy. Bruce of course was there to help. What bugged Tony of course that despite each of his teammates and himself had been blasted by the device but there had been no effects, no boom, no pain, no poisonous gas, nothing. So what was it supposed to do? 

Steve had tried to convince them otherwise to not mess with anything until they were sure it was safe. Of course Tony did what he wanted anyways. Like SHEILD would know what they had to begin with? Ha real funny Steve.

Tony fiddled with Doom's mechanism for a solid eight hours before Bruce arrived from the lab and his work with genetic codes. Bruce and Tony then continued for another ten hours and tinkered away on the project until Steve came and pulled them both to the common room for food and movie night, Tony complaining the whole way there that his research wasn't nearly done. Steve ignored the protests and sat him on the couch beside him trying to not think about the way that Tony was warm by his side with head starting to droop onto his shoulder. 

Everyone slowly gathered around and took their respective places on the couch and furniture. Bruce lounged in a big arm chair curled up with a cup of tea and blanket. Thor sat on the floor shoving popcorn and sweet tarts in his mouth watching the film texting Jane about her upcoming visit that week. The movie of the night was King Fu Hustle, a foreign campy film about kung fu and cheesy special effects. It had been Clint's turn to pick the film. Clint was mostly texting Director Coulson who was away on assignment in the Bus.

No one was more relieved than Clint when it was revealed that Coulson not only survived the attack from Loki but was alive and the new Director of SHIELD. Coulson was still sleeping on the couch as far as anyone knew though, after all you can only lie about being alive to your partner of 6 years for so long and not be in the dog house about keeping secrets.

Clint's seat was the arm of the left section of the sofa that Natasha and Bucky shared. Tony and Steve stretched out careful not to let their legs touch each other's leaning into the rest of the sofa beside Natasha and Bucky.

But in the lab unbeknownst to the team, some of Doctor Doom's equipment began to function on its own.

JARVIS came over the system the movie pausing Thor pouted for a moment and Bucky threw a handful of popcorn at the screen “Boo.” Natasha snickered at Bucky under her breath. 

Clint groaned dramatically falling into Natasha and Buckys laps. “Aw come on! No Avengers emergency now!" Clint pouted as they both shoved him to the ground. 

"I am sorry to interrupt Agent Barton, sir there a situation occurring in the workshop."

Tony sat up quickly "What is it Jay? Give me a visual."

The screen lit back up and showed live feed of one of Doom's ray gun creating several portals all brightly flashing off one by one. Blinding light emits from the screen before the image went black. "Sir the cameras in the workshop have been damaged. There is no longer any visual, however there are seven separate energy signatures in the workshop. Lockdown has commenced."

Tony nodded standing calling the armor. "Lock her down until I get there, safe guard all suits and blueprints left out until my arrival. And please tell the bots to stay in their charging stations."

The team gathered together. Steve ran grabbing his shield and the assassins pulled their weapons from various hiding places around the common room. Mostly under the couch or in the cushions.

“Okay we are seriously going to have a meeting about proper weapons storage later.” Steve throwing on the top of his tack vest.

Bucky and Clint looked a little apologetic but Natasha just rolled her eyes and headed to the elevator. Thor followed her holding his hand out for Mjolnir swallowing the remainder of his popcorn from his other hand. Bruce followed behind the group tentative and wondering if this was a 'Code Green' situation.

Tony let one of his suits from the launch pad outside wrap around him and got on the elevator with his team. Once off the elevator he input in the code for the workshop and entered. Seven figures were laying on the floor smoke around the workshop slowly dissipating. Steve held his shield up cautious. The three assassins held up they're weapons. Clint silently standing on a overturned workshop table held his bow at the ready. 

The smoke disappeared thanks to the ventalation to show the seven people were seven young kids.They were all passed out and all maybe around the age of 13. Teenagers. Natasha cursed in Russian holding her gun firmly watching them.

"They're just kids" Tony lowering his gauntlet.

"So was I when I was a spy." Natasha said moving around the room.

"Maybe they're playing possum." Barton lowered his bow and arrow looking at the sandy haired boy out cold who’s face was pressed to the floor facing away from Clint.

Iron Man took it into account, "JARVIS be a dear and scan them for weapons, facial recognition, the works."

"Right away sir," JARVIS ran the scan quickly. "They appear to be the Avengers sir." JARVIS sounded baffled, despite the fact that he was an artificial intelligence. “The young Agents Romanov and Barton both have weapons on their persons. Young Doctor Banner appears to have a broken nose and the young Captain Rogers has numerous ailments that need treatment in the near future.”

"Impossible," Tony took off his face mask to look with his own eyes. He used his foot and rolled over a scrawny small kid. Steve nearly choked. It was him, barely 13 and pre-serum. He looked like he could've broken in half with just a puff of air.

"Whoa" Bucky went wide eyed "Steve its-"

The Captain cut him off his voice more unsteady than he wanted it to be "I can see that Bucky thanks."

“Steve you are so tiny,” Tony gaped checking the young Steve’s pulse. “Again I can see that, thanks Tony.” Steve mumbled blushing red. 

"They are all so tiny, not just our younger captain." Thor marveled aloud studying a very young Natasha. Nat was the second one to move rolling over a dark and curly haired thin boy her eyebrows raising slightly showing how shocked she was. The boys glasses were broken and cracked and he had the beginning stages of acne. He was scrawny and the stereotypical nerd. Broken and taped glasses to boot.

"It's Brucie-bear," Tony wide eyed Bruce looked over Tony’s shoulder and gulped “Oh god.”

After further inspection it was obvious that JARVIS' scan proved to be true. It was the Avengers. Each one of them and all from their own respective times thanks to Doctor Doom's ray gun.

A boy grunted from the far corner of the workshop and sat up everyone tensed holding up their weapons. The boy, maybe 13, didn't notice them rubbing his eyes. "God I have to stop pulling 48 hour work binges. I feel like death." he was covered in grease and oil, his hair was sticking up in every direction, barely any scruff of hair on his face. He was short and he had brown doe eyes. Wide and still with a hint of innocence and youth. He was definitely a young Tony Stark, fresh to MIT by the looks of him. 

Iron Man felt his stomach drop and freeze instantly. He tapped his faceplate into place swallowing hard. He was not going to panic. It was definitely him, he didn't remember this ever happening though. And he was not going to panic. If only the rest of his body would get the memo.

Young Tony looked up and went wide eyed "ummm..... Did I get kidnapped by Halloween trick-or-treaters because so far that's the only explanation I have come up with for the ridiculous outfits.”

Barton broke out with a laugh not able to keep it in.

Bruce sighed heavily, "This is going to be a long night."


	2. Who is who? (How do you refer to yourself?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Anthony is awake and at it but thinks it's a dream while Tony, Steve and Bruce have a mini meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudo's guys! You all rock. I hope you all like it.  
> ———————————  
> So um I revamped this chapter a tad too... hope that’s okay. It just needed to not feel rushed. A lot of it felt really rushed to me so...

The young Tony stood up shaky and looked around confused. He eyed the group, cautious of the weapons pointed at his chest. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was not in his dorm room at all. He swallowed hard, "Either way it seems I've been kidnapped again. Well I'll tell you now that my father isn't going to pay up a dime so you might as well let me go." He brushed off his greasy torn jeans and tried to make himself look taller and stronger than he actually was. He was not going to be intimidated by two men dolls, a red head with a glare that terrified him, a brunette with a metal fetishized, and a suit of armor. Nope. Not intimidated at all. 

Steve sighed seeing how scared shitless the young Tony was and carefully edged toward the adolescent "Tony. I mean Anthony. Yeah that will keep things from being confusing. Anthony everything is alright and your safe here. I know this must be confusing but-“ 

Anthony cut him off "Um first off, it's Tony. Thanks. And confusing for who? Me? Because buddy I'm already ahead of you there, despite the slight confusion however I know when I've been kidnapped. Been there and done that. So let me just start off our adventure by saying I'm not going to build anything for you and no one will pay ransom. I will make my kidnapping your worst nightmare buddy. Oh and another thing, what's with the Captain America get up, aren't you a little old for spandex?"

Steve blushed and to the roots of his hair, “I told you the star on the tack vest was too much” Bucky whispered to Steve. Steve shoved Bucky his face getting redder “Jerk, not now.”

Young Anthony Stark grabbed a wrench off the shelf behind him quietly watching the adults squabble in front of him. They were well armed and he was screwed. He had learned if you kept talking the longer you could delay the kidnapper for a plan to form. Usually his plan was to annoy the shit out of his kidnappers. It didn't help that he had a lack of caffeine headache forming and the lights of this (lab, workshop, basement, dungeon?) room were flickering slightly. What ever the room was it was trashed. It looked like a tornado had gone through the place.

Older Tony looked around assessing the damage relieved to see his Dummy, You, and Butterfingers safely un-damaged in the corner at their charging stations by the fabrication station seemingly the only place that wasn’t wrecked. Most of everything was intact except for the cameras and holographic screens Tony used on a regular basis, but there wasn't anything that couldn't be replaced or repaired. It was just a big mess overall. The only table left in decent condition was the one Hawkeye was presently perched on to get a better vantage point for a shot if need be.

Natasha smirked at young Tony’s comment moving to a young and loudly snoring teenage Thor. "Damn, even as a kid he's snarky."

The Captain lifted young Bruce carefully and with ease. Bucky, Clint, Natasha, and Thor started to do the same putting their weapons away and picking up unconscious teenagers. Steve turned to Tony and nodded to the door, "Come on, let's get everyone upstairs and checked out. Anthony you need to come with us. So we can make sure you’re not hurt or anything.”

"Nu uh, I don't think so Ken." Anthony backed up.

“Anthony please we just want to make sure your okay.” Steve said inching forward.

“Screw off Malibu Barbie” Anthony threw the wrench as the Steve got closer to him.

It just bounced by Steve’s foot instead, "Well fuck." Anthony huffed disappointed.

“Your embarrassing yourself,” Tony said through the Iron Man speakers and grabbed Anthony by the back of his shirt. Anthony immediately began to fight back best he could but without success. To say he was freaking the fuck out was putting it lightly. 

Steve and the other assassins plus one God of thunder headed up on the larger freight elevator in the workshop to the medical floor. Bruce headed towards the regular elevator with Tony and young Anthony. When they reached the floor Bruce went ahead of them to prepare to run tests and see how this, any of this, was possible and verifying JARVIS’ findings about the young teenagers identities. Tony dragged in a red face Anthony sitting him down in the medical bay following closely behind the good doctor.

Anthony froze when he realized he was being kept in a medical ward. “Whoa I don't do doctors, needles, or torture of any kind. Nope. No way. Screw you. Bye!" he tried to run past the suit getting grabbed by the back of his shirt and shoved down to sit again. "Bruce isn't going to hurt you twerp." Tony frustrated with his younger-selves old phobia trying not to freak the fuck out himself with little success. 

Anthony scoffed, "Oh and I can trust you because?"

Tony put up the faceplate swallowing his panic and glared, "because I am you genius.”

There was a deafening silence in the room. Anthony was pale and watching his older self unbelieving. His heart was thudding so loud he could hear it in his ears. He felt the churning of his stomach reach epic proportions. The panic in his mind screeched to a halt looking at the man infront of him. He had so many questions, however the only one that came out of his mouth was, "What's with the goatee?"

Bruce blinked glad for the distraction quickly took a hair from Anthony's head deciding against the blood sample at the moment. "Not what I was expecting him to ask to be honest."

Tony gave Bruce a glare and looked at Anthony, "The goatee is cool and immaculate, your just jealous because you still have a baby face."

"Ok so maybe not kidnapped..." Anthony mumbled to himself and looked at Tony's face, "God I get old. Why do I look so old?" Anthony wide eyed looked Tony up and down, "and what's with the suit? Not that I don't love it because I think its bad ass but seriously what the hell?"

Tony gasped offended "Hey I am not old, 40 is the new 25 thank you very much. And it’s a suit I, well you.... Huh this is going to be confusing. This is a suit that I built and you will build. So we built this.... And several others."

"Uh huh okay." Anthony stood and walked away from Tony feeling light headed and over these people. 

Bruce frowned, "Where are you going?"

"To go wake up." Anthony kept on walking out the door and out of sight.

Tony sighed watching him go. "JARVIS don't let him leave the building or find out to much... Or just in general hurt himself" Tony sat while Bruce worked on Anthony's DNA sample.

"Yes sir, I have locked down the suits, workshops, labs, and exits from the young Mister Stark." JARVIS sounded slightly amused with the situation.

"Thanks Jay, your the best.” Tony rubbed his neck and let the suit peal away from him. The suit walked to the corner and stood sentry. He sat in the chair Anthony had been occupying and slouched down, he felt a headache forming just above his eyebrow. Bruce was quietly working on the sample when Steve walked in, "Bruce myself- I mean the old- I mean the younger me... My head hurts. This is going to get confusing. We need a guide or something." Steve sat beside Tony letting the Captain America face melt away for a moment pulling the straps off his tack vest. He felt himself relax beside Tony secretly enjoying his close presence slouching down with him.

"We need to set up a system and soon." Bruce agreed as he typed.

Steve sighed heavy and looked at Tony. "Okay so young me we can call Steven. I didn't go by Steve if I was around adults much back then. It was a manners thing ma taught me at a young age."

Tony huffed he was not going to think that was adorable. Nope. Not cute at all. "Call young me Anthony, he won't like it but I refuse to be called Anthony or Stark 24/7 while he’s here. He can deal with it for now.” 

Dr. Banner quietly tapped away on the screens. "We can call me Dr. Banner. Or just Banner. I saw myself down there... God I must have just gotten through 8th grade. I was a grade or two ahead back then."

"Widow, the younger Widow that is, will probably still go by Natalia, we can call young Bucky Jam-" Steve cut Tony off "no go, Bucky hated being called James, gave a fair few black eyes back then because of it. We can call our older Bucky, Barnes or James if need be. Hell Natasha calls Bucky, James already anyways."

Bruce nodded, "That works just clear it with him. Thor is going to be difficult. What do we identify the younger one for the time being?"

Tony pipped up. "Point break junior?"

"Tony be serious, how about we call him um... Huh... I got nothing," Steve tiredly admitted letting his head fall back against the wall.

Bruce moved a few holographic DNA strands, "We'll leave it to Thor, young Clint we can call Clint then just call our Clint Hawkeye or Barton when he's not in uniform."

"Works for me." Tony shrugged slouching further back in his chair as Steve stood back up. "I better get back."

Bruce blinked looking at Steve like he realized something. "Where are the others?"

"Well our younger-selves are all in separate medical bays out cold. Natasha is with Cli- Barton trying to coax him to not crawl into the vents and help her keep Bu- I mean James from losing his nerve. He's really shaken up. It's bringing on some strong flashbacks of back when we were kids and some nasty Winter Soldier missions." Steve nervously tapped his heel against the floor concentrating on a spot on the wall. "It seems that all of us have had our past selves sent here but I don't ever remember this happening. Do you guys?"

"There are theories that I have but we are just missing some things... We don't have all the variables yet. Tony what do you think?" Bruce turned and nudged Tony from his zoned out look.

Tony looked up concerned to Cap. "I think we are screwed... Let's worry about everyone's health first then we can get to work. Bruce your doctoring, I’ll start pulling together data. Steve you were talking about yourse- I mean Steven when you walked in. What's wrong with him?"

"What isn't wrong is probably a quicker answer, Bruce you need to check on him, me, I mean him when you can... I had a lot of problems back then." Steve mumbled with a frown.

"I'll take care of it Captain," Banner grabbed a StarkPad walking out leaving Steve and Tony alone.

They watched each other for a moment in silence. Steve broke the quiet first, "Want to talk about it?"

"No, no I don't Steve." Tony stood quickly moving to the screen Bruce had been occupying and looked at the work Bruce had started.

Steve crossed his arms knowing that Tony was trying to shut him out. “So your not going to address why your younger self is used to being kidnapped and used to make weapon designs or how I was right in telling you not to mess with tech that isn't yours?"

"Both spangles," Tony walked out to go to his workshop before Steve could get further into the discussion.

Steve rolled his eyes and followed after Tony getting annoyed. "We need to talk about this Stark"

"Oh so now it's Stark, Rogers?" Tony walking ahead.

Steve easily caught up and sighed “Tony-"

"No Steve we aren't talking or arguing about this right now. Look I had a weird childhood, what ever. Go ask a few old therapists or nannies if you need to but right now we have a situation to worry about. We have time travelers, special time travelers in medical all except the old me who is roaming around this tower somewhere right now."

"He is in the common room taking apart a computer sir," JARVIS chimmed helpfully.

"Right, so let's worry about getting them back then you can yell at me until the cows come home. Deal?" Tony crossed his arms and Steve shook his head and took Tony by the elbows. He nodded and looked at Tony gently "Fine, I get it. I’m here if you need me. But you and Banner need to figure this out and quickly. What ever you two were messing with started this whole thing. Otherwise if Fury gets wind of this we will be screwed more than you think.” Steve using his 'I'm Captain America' voice at the end of his little speech.

"We will. We are geniuses after all Captain.”


	3. Wake Up Call: Steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Emerges from her cave*
> 
> Hey guys... I'm really sorry about not updating for a while. Going back to college and slight writers fatigue doesn't help matters much. I didn't want to leave anyone hanging and OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT YOU GUYS ROCK!  
> Heads up: I did type Jarvis instead of JARVIS for when Steven (younger Steve) thinks that Jarvis is a person. Just as a heads up. It is only temporary.  
> So this chapter is the start of people waking up. Our young Steve is first up!  
> —————————  
> So I guess I’m just going to revamp all the chapters to flow better. Not all of the chapters will be a huge change. Mostly it’s small stuff to help with the flow of the over all story and contextual material. Re-reading the fic I realized I really was rushing through this whole thing and not giving a lot of context so. Here is context and stuff.

Dr. Banner went to the room Steven was in first hearing Tony and Steve talk down the far end of the hall. They needed some time alone together.

For Banner it was hard to see a young Steve looking so fragile and small. Steve had always been this pillar of solid spit fire and strength. It was odd to see a such younger but fierce version of him. Steve had become his friend. It’s hard to see your friends at their most vulnerable. Of course he had seen the files before, just like the rest of the Avengers files. He had seen what the pre-serum Steve had looked like during his army days before the serum. He was the doctor, medical and otherwise sometimes, he knew the medical background for most of his ‘patients.’ It was another thing entirely to see a younger de-serumed Steve pale on the medical table.

Steven’s chest rose and fell but Banner could hear the faint crackle of his asthmatic breathing without the aid of a stethoscope. He had a fresh cut that had already been tended to on his slightly swollen bottom lip and his skin had an unnatural grey tint to it. Banner smiled small at the cut, “Always a fighter Rogers.”

Banner continued his work doing a routine checkup, ordering an inhaler to be sent to the tower through JARVIS. Banner set up a breathing treatment for Steven while he took a blood sample and ran it throw his scanner looking at his army charts. “Anemic, Rhumetiod Arthritis, Rhumatic Fever, partial hearing loss, Scoliosis, asthma and possibly COPD. Jeez how are you alive?” Bruce mumbled to himself placing the breathing mask on Stevens face turning on the nebulizer. 

Bruce headed out the door shutting it quietly behind him, “JARVIS, if you could please order some clothes for Steven and the other’s that would be helpful. Generic if Tony hasn’t taken care of it yet please.”

“Right away Doctor Banner, overnight delivery preferable?”

“Immediate if possible would be better but whatever works. Also if Steven wakes up before I am back let me know, I need to check on the others.” Dr. Banner walked down the hall and visited each passed out individual himself being last. He felt the other guy feel anxious having to calm down and sooth the ‘Big Guy’ as Tony called him. The Hulk rumbled in confusion at the back of his mind. Bruce closed his eyes and took a calming breath trying to relax himself as much as possible. The Hulk was passified for the time being relaxing again letting Bruce’s mind be quiet. 

Banner opened his eyes and saw the re-taped glasses and the bruised nose from it being put back in place one, too many times for the past year for the young Bruce. Banner remembered all too well his middle school and high school years. He was young, smart, and orphaned. The perfect bully bait. He thought at that age skipping a grade or two would help him get ahead, get out of school quicker. He wasn’t wrong but it probably earned him more broken noses and bruised lips then he would have if he had kept his head down and acted dumb.

‘I wouldn’t be here if things had changed… Look at the positives Bruce.’ He told himself and adjusted his own glasses and turning to his data before he got too lost in memories. He worked away for a solid hour before JARVIS spoke again. 

“Doctor Banner, it seems that young Mr. Rogers is regaining consciousness.”

He nodded and hurried back down the hall, “Thank you JARVIS.”

Steven was sitting up looking around confused trying to figure out where he was. Banner noticed that Steven had moved the breathing mask off his face and back on the side table.

Steven noticed that everything was white and sterile, much like the hospital his ma worked in and he visited often. He saw Banner and frowned “Hey doc… You're a doctor right?” His Brooklyn accent was far more prominent than what the current Steve Rogers.

Doctor Banner sat across from his and nodded, “Yes I am… Steven, I’m Doctor Banner. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

Steven rubbed the sleep out of his eye sizing up the Doctor. “Yeah I was with my friend Bucky, I was at his house listening to their new radio. His ma has been takin' care of me for the past couple days.”

Bruce frowned slightly, “Why is that?”

Steven shifted uncomfortably, “Well my ma has been away for a while. Work stuff."

Banner noticed the lie in the boy’s face but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t his place to pry. “Alright Steven, what else do you remember?”

“Well Buck’s ma went to the kitchen leaving me and Buck by ourselves, Bucky’s siblings were helping his ma, we were getting up to go help set up the table. Then there was a big white light… and I woke up here. Where is Bucky? Is he alright?” Steven panicked and went to stand to go find and check on his best friend but Banner sat him back down again. Steven tensed up, something was right here. Where was Bucky? 

“He’s fine son. Still taking a nap is all. You just rest here and I’ll go check on him again. You might need another breathing treatment soon.” 

Steven huffed in annoyance and stood quickly and quickly walked away from Bruce. “I don’t need rest with all due respect Dr. Banner I'm fine and can take care of myself.” Steven practically ran out the door.

“Steven!” Banner stood and tried running after but despite his condition Steven was still a fast runner. Banner slowed down and sighed catching his breath and calming down to prevent a Code Green. “JARVIS alert the members we have a runaway patient. Keep tabs on him JARVIS.”

“Yes Dr. Banner,” JARVIS replied before going silent.

\-----

Steven ran down the white hallway feeling the pull at his chest. The creeping feeling of a vise around his chest started and he needed to calm his breathing before he had an asthma attack. Bucky would kill him for sure if he didn’t get a grip. He was smart, he could figure this out. He rounded a corner and barreled into another hall way before stopping. He paused trying to catch his breath hearing it wheezed. He groaned and shook off the weak kneed feeling best he could trying hard to ignore the iron grip on his lungs.

He frowned realizing quickly where ever he was it wasn’t a hospital and he needed to find and check on Bucky. Steven heard muffled voices coming closer into hearing range and hid in a vent by his ankle. It’s was big enough for him to fit through, he pulled the covering and was surprised that it had already been loosened by someone before.

He placed the grate back in place when he heard someone coming.

“—Ever he is JARVIS will track him. He’ll be fine” He heard a man with a somewhat deep voice and saw very expensive shoes in front of the grate. They looked like they cost a decade’s worth of wages.

‘What do big wigs like these guys want with me?’ Steven thought silently to himself laying on his chest in the grate was starting to get more than a little uncomfortable his chest already tight from the running.

Another voice spoke up, Steven could hear the Brooklyn deeply hidden in the voice and frowned, it sounded strange. Both familiar but completely foreign. “Still Tony, I just don’t know, that’s two of them gone somewhere in the tower. I know myself Tony and the first person I would have looked for and tried to find besides my mother was my best friend. He’ll be the same way and end up hurting himself in the process.”

“Cap calm down. We’ll ask JARVIS and make this whole process a lot faster. JARVIS were are Anthony and Steven?” The fella named Tony asked an unknown person.

The voice of a man with a British accent and formal tone was the next person Steven could hear. “Mr. Anthony is presently trying to hack his way past my security protocols. At the moment I am remaining mute for he does not know of my presence yet and avoiding his code work easily. Mr. Steven is in the vent behind your foot sir.”

Steven panicked and scrambled to back up further in the vent but wasn’t fast enough. Someone ripped open the grate and pulled him out by the back of his shirt “LET ME GO JERK FACE!” Steven threw punches at the big guy that grabbed him furiously trying to get away. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Screw these guys! They’re in for a world of hurt! 

“Whoa kid calm down, we aren’t going to hurt you.” The smaller man from his voice Steven guessed was Tony which made the man holding him by the back of his shirt with ease must be ‘Cap’ or that dang know it all Jarvis. He briefly wondered where the British fella, Jarvis had gone to, realizing it was just the three of them in the hallway.

“Tell it to Sweeney!” Steven got a good kick at the guy holding him up, kicking his thigh hard but this guy must be made of rocks because he didn’t move or budge an inch.

“Who’s Sweeney?” Tony asked briefly.

“It’s an expression, it’s like saying ‘bull shit.’” ‘Cap’ replied and let Steven tire out some before setting him on his feet.

Steven panted and wheezed slightly, holding his chest. “You made out of bricks or something?” he glared up at the Cap guy.

“Or something… Bucky is fine, let’s get you to him now but you can’t go all half-cocked like that. You want to worry your friend more than he was about the busted lip?”

Steven swallowed and shook his head feeling guilt creep up on him. He didn’t look up at the Cap once. Steven preferred to hold his head high and watch the wall like he did when a teacher called him out on something he did or did not do. Ok that he mostly did. Ok he a,ways ended up in trouble but it was neither here no there. “No, but I sure as heck know I’m not in the hospital. You gotta tell me where I am. I don’t like being lied to by nobody. I’m not stupid ya know.”

Tony was holding back a smile while Cap looked equal parts frustrated and exasperated. “I understand Steven… follow us.” The Captain walked ahead and back down a series of hallways back to the medical bay. Tony opened a door and there’s was Bucky fast asleep. Steven ran to Buckys side and was releaved to find he was still sleeping and the cuts he had from the scuffle they were in early with Mickey and Tommy were bandaged up. 

“Good… Now, where am I?” Steven crossed his arms and faced the two men really getting a good look at them.

Tony was a short dark haired man with slight grey in his sideburns and a thick black sweater and torn greasy jeans. He had dark circles around his eyes but a pleasant enough face. He had a stranger light poking out of the top of his sweat shirt. He looked nice enough to Steven.

The ‘Cap’ was tall and easily three, no four times Steven’s size. He wore tan pants and a checkered print shirt that looked too tight for him. He looked at the man’s face and his heart stopped for a second time in the past hour. He saw his own eyes, his own bone structure, and his own worried face. It was older and looked more worn than his did at the moment. His eyes were older than the rest of his body let on. Smile lines graced the corners of his mouth and he had more muscles than Steven knew how to count. Steven steadied himself before losing too much of his nerve and swallowed down his fear and confusion to try and put on a brave face. ‘That’s not me. Just some double. You have to focus. It’s all some sort of big trick or something.’ He mentally drilled the words in his head over and over again. 

Tony cleared his throat and spoke up first, “Well we rather explain that all at once… make things easier.”

“All at once? Are there more people other than me and Bucky?”

Tony nodded, “You could say that.”

JARVIS came over the intercom making Steven nearly jump out of his skin and look around confused at the ceiling. “Sir, young Miss Natalia is waking up and Agent Romanov and Sgt.- pardon, The Solder need your and the Captains assistance.”

Cap nodded turning around quickly to avoid looking at Steven anymore. “Thanks J, we’ll be right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo guys it's another chapter down! Well again I am sorry for the wait. The slang terms that I used/will use came from this site - http://thoughtcatalog.com/nico-lang/2013/09/59-quick-slang-phrases-from-the-1920s-we-should-start-using-again/  
> Hope you guys liked it. And again thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. You guys are my favorite people in the world!  
> *Runs back into her cave to study*


	4. Wake Up Call:Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. College is kicking my ass and it is only week 2. Why did I chose a major with so many books that I have to read? I am not smart on that front.  
> Any who here is chapter 4, it is a little shorter than the past chapters but I really struggled with this.  
> ——————  
> So I didn’t really change much in this chapter. Just a little more detail, changing the bolder Russian conversation to italics because it hurt my eyes to read it must have hurt y’alls too. I also fixed a weird spot where I realized I forgot to mention Bucky putting his hair in a bun. Go figure.

Young Natalia woke up slowly but knew the second she opened her eyes something was wrong. She tensed and looked around assessing that she was not in the Red Room. It was all white and sterile. She stood and calmly went to the door. She was in her night gown from the night before but she knew her weapons, even those hidden between her shoulder blades, were gone. She gritted her teeth looking for any trip wires while by the door and around the room. She pushed at the door and cursed harshly in Russian when it didn’t budge. She reached for the hair pin she usual kept in her hair by the base of her neck for situations such as this.

She found even that was gone.

Natalia looked around starting to get nervous. Maybe this was an exercise. Perhaps she was drugged last night or in her sleep. She felt her body for puncture marks of any kind and came up empty. She hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning so ingesting a sedative was out of the he question as well.

She needed to escape no matter if it was an exercise or not. She saw a vent and climbed on the bed to pry it open with no luck. She didn’t have the right tools to pry it open and who knew how long she had before her captures found out that she was wide awake. She jumped down and looked at the bed she had been laying on and tried to break a piece of the hard plastic off the hospital bed to make a weapon to be ready to make her escape.

“Miss Natalia please calm down, your heart rate is elevated.” A soft British voice spoke from the ceiling. She swallowed hard ‘I’m in enemy territory, I have been captured. The motherland will not like this deceit. I am dead’ she thought to herself.

“No one will harm you miss, please try to relax.” The voice repeated sounding almost concerned. The door opened and she pivoted around and froze seeing a familiar face.

“ _Yasha_ ” She shivered relaxing only slightly seeing her old friend and teacher.

“ _Natalia, it is alright.”_ He told her softer than he would usually speak, she found it odd he spoke at all. Something was off. There were too many warning signs. She had to get out of here.

Barnes saw the shift in her eyes and tensed while she pivoted herself forward aiming a hit at his weak spots. Barnes was ready, he had spared with older and more experienced Natasha for almost a year now, her younger counterpart would be almost too easy to defeat. So he hoped anyways. He didn't want to hurt her, he knew all too well how disorientating and scary it can be to wake up not knowing where you are.

Natalia tried every dirty trick that she knew to try and trip him up only resulting in getting pinned down struggling hard. “ _Natalia enough. Please stop this, I don't want to hurt you.”_

" _Natalia_ " She looked hearing the feminine voice and saw a taller woman with red hair wavy and luscious locks with beautiful curved hips. A picture of elegance and fire. She had a open face. Too open, it was a mask Natalia knew well. It was a mask she often used herself to portray innocence and calm to her adversaries. She was looking at her own face. 

“ _What kind of trick is this?”_ She spat between her teeth still struggling against Barnes.

“ _Let her up Barnes…”_ The woman told him in English with ease. Barnes got off her and stood beside the red haired copycat, “ _Natalia, I am Natasha.”_

Natalia didn’t reply watching the woman warily. She quickly assessed how many weapons she might have on her ‘9… maybe 10’ she noted silently and stood. She saw two more men run and stand at the door way, one looked older and short with dark hair while the other was tall and blonde built solid.

She was out numbered.

She looked at her teacher tense realizing who ever these people were he must have handed her over to make the copycat. That was the first theory so far anyways. _“You’re not back in the Red Room anymore, the Red Room is gone.”_ Yasha, Barnes as the copycat called him, told her calmly.

“ _I don’t believe you”_

Her copycat walked up closer to her letting her careful mask fall away showing concern, a look Natalia often saw in the mirror and alone letting herself crack open for a moment.  _“The Red Room is gone. You left… well you will leave one day. You had to Natalia. Too many people. Too much blood... You found an out.”_

Natalia felt a small glimmer of hope in her heart but it was minimal. This was all a big trick, she knew it, she couldn’t loose focus. ‘One thing at a time’ she chanted in her head calmly. “ _Why do you look like me?”_

“ _You jumped in the future. I am you. I changed my name to Natasha Romanov. I work for different people now.”_ Natasha replied simply with a shrug.

“ _I don’t believe you.”_

Natasha gave a nod of understanding, _“I wouldn’t either if I were you. But it’s the truth.”_

Barnes walked closer to Natalia and looked her in the eyes and spoke is soft English now. “ _Then believe me… You trusted me once as Yasha. Trust me now as James. You and six others, all of my, our, teammates younger selves fell out of portals created by a ray gun that a mad scientist created. I won’t let anything happen to you Natalia just like I won’t let anything happen to Natasha. You have my word.”_

Natalia frowned and answered in English her accent thick Russian but clear English _. “If she is me, then we have left the mother land?”_

Natasha nodded, _“Had to. War is over.”_

 _“I want weapon,”_ she glared crossing her arms stubbornly.

“ _Only as long as you don’t kill anyone, disable or disarm yes, but no murder.”_ The previously silent blonde spoke up, his voice rang with authority but Natalia heard the undertones of concern in his voice as well.

She thought about it before giving a sharp nod. _“Yes, I agree to your terms American.”_

Natasha handed her back her worn knife and gave her a nod before walking out. The blind man and smaller dark haired man followed after her. 

 _“Food?”_ Barnes asked and Natalia gave a small nod following him cautiously.

She walked into the next room with Barnes, it was a long hallway. Natalia payed attention to every detail and movement that the adults made. She gripped her knife like a life line.

Barnes led her to an elevator the others already out of sight.

_“The tower has multiple floors, JARVIS, the voice you heard. He runs the tower… He is like a big computer…”_

She gave a small nod gripping her knife staying silent. The doors opened and she let Barnes out first following after looking at every possible exit. Barnes looked… cleaner and a little older than she last saw him. He looked happier.

They walked past a large seating area and into an equally large kitchen. Barnes opened the large fridge and got stuff out to cook with putting his hair up in a loose bun.

She stayed quiet just as he did not knowing what to say. She figures she would play the game, see where it ended up.  _“James… That is your true name?”_

_“Yes… I go by James, Bucky, and Barnes. I did not know any of that when you knew me Natalia. I am not the Winter Soldier anymore.”_

_“Then who are you?”_

He paused pondering it silently _“I don’t really know. But you, well that is Natasha, she and Steve have been helping me figure that out. It is nice having friends. Having family look after you and help you figure out the missing pieces”_

She scoffed, _“That is more than a weakness than anything else Yasha.”_

He winced slightly at the old name trying to mull over how to word what he said next not used to speaking his mind so openly. _“Well I disagree. I wouldn’t have before but now… I would be much worse off if I had not have had people to rely on. Family isn’t weakness Natalia, it is strength. Emotional and numerical strength. I know on my worse nights, when I am so close to going back to being…_ him _, I can go and work it out with someone else who is awake because of a hard night. A dark nightmare haunting them.”_

He silently cooked for a moment before placing a plate in front of her _“No words have to be said, just sitting in silence helps. It brings strength to me. It will to you too I think one day…“_

Natalia frowned and picked at her food inspecting it before taking a bite, not remembering the last time she had eaten a decent meal. Maybe on a mission… She pondered Barnes words quietly to herself eating the cheese covered noodles.

She didn’t know if she really believed everything going on or not, she had not thought of a better explanation yet though.  She didn’t want to hope that maybe there was something better. She couldn’t think of that… It was against everything she knew. Everything she had been taught. Everything was fuzzy about certain pieces of her past, big blurs but she knew enough. She was a killer in training. That’s what mattered. That is what was solid. The idea of having a team, let alone that team being a family was a hard pill to swallow.

Barnes sat across from her quietly. They both sat in silence. ‘This is still the same… The silence.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read on a few sites (and many a fanfiction) that Winter Soldier actually trained Natalia in the Red Room some. That is where I got Yasha from. So I fit that in with the story but it still goes with the movies more than the comics. It probably was be a little (or a lot) out of character for Barnes and Natalia but I was trying to get her as best as I could with what I thought she would be like at this age. I tried my hardest and I hope you guys liked it, if you don't that is okay too.  
> Kudo's and Comments always make me happy and I am so overwhelmed with how great a response I am getting from this fic. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	5. Wake Up Call: Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Clint... Sorry that this is two days late, I have been trying to update every Saturday and it has been a long weekend of fun and homework. Have an awesome day guys!!!!
> 
> ———————  
> I fixed a big thing here. It’s something that I meant to fix a long time ago. In the comics apparently Clint lost most (80%) of his hearing because of a mission not during his childhood. I had no idea at the time of writing this. I did not do my research like I should have. Bad Author! I just knew he was a character who had a disability who is also awesome because he overcomes this and is a hero kids can look up to because despite his disability he is still this incredible hero. I loved his awesomeness. It’s was one of the big reasons I love Clint Barton so I pretty much re-wrote young Clint some. He was really dull on paper so I needed to give him some life and fix my very big non-cannnon compliant boo boo. That and the whole middle name thing was really lazy writing on my part so. But this means that there is more length to the story so yay (?) please don’t hate me. I’m sorry if you don’t like the change but I figured it needed to be done. Again please don’t hate me.

Clint woke up and stretched looking around, instead of seeing the circus tent- ‘No not the circus tent. He couldn’t go back there. Thanks a lot Barney.’ Clint thought to himself. Still he should be looking at the sky above him not a white ceiling. He sat up quickly alarmed. Something wasn’t right here. 

Clint felt his pockets and noticed the knife he kept stashed there and in his boot were gone. He slowly looked down at himself and sat up. He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. His stomach growled but he ignored it. Lunch wouldn’t come anytime soon. He looked at the door noticing the figure there. “He’s not here man. Don’t panic.”

”Who are you talking about?” Clint frowned at the stranger. 

“Barney. He’s not here. You can relax.”

Clint felt his body relax some and nodded small “sure ok.”

He looked closer at the man studying him. He was wearing sweat pants and an ‘army’ t-shirt that looked a size too big for the man. His face was tanned, his eyes were blue and hair was sandy blonde. In both ears were purple hearing aids almost hidden by the shaggy hair. The man looked worse for wear to say the least and seemed strikingly familiar to Clint. He looked like he had lived a full life quickly. Scars and marks littered his arms and face. Clint would be illing to bet that there were faint scars all across his body. He was a total stranger but damn he looked so familiar.

Clint finally blurred out, “Do I know you?”

The guy smirked and shook his head. “No but you will one day… I guess. In a round about kind of way. My codename is Hawkeye.”

Clint frowned, that wasn’t right. That was his stage name. “And say I believe you… Where am I Hawkeye?”

Hawkeye frowned slightly wondering how to approach the situation and decided that blunt would be best. “In a rich guy’s medic bay… Barney isn’t here. He’s not coming anytime soon either. Neither is any extended family of yours. You’re safe though.”

“That’s comforting… I don’t have any extended family left and Barney. Well... we’re on the outs and let’s leave it at that.” Clint stood up and looked around, “Where is my bow?”

“Probably back at what ever warehouse or park you were squatting in. You already ran away by now right?” The man said it so casually it made Clint’s heart freeze for a minute.

“I don’t know what your talking about Mister.” Clint walked towards the door.

Hawkeye smirked “Sure you do. You ran away to join the circus. Your a carnie. You just ran away from it though. Barney was pissy with you because you had gotten a name. The amazing Hawkeye. Beat you up pretty solid too. You’ve healed mostly now though.” 

Clint shook his head “How do you know all of that?”

Hawkeye huffed “Lets just say I know where you’ve been kid. I know exactly what position your in. And you are hurting but not just physically. I’m sorry Barney did that to you.”

”Shut up.” Clint snapped not wanting to hear it any more. He didn’t want to hear it. It grinded him deep inside to hear an apology from some stranger. Apologies did nothing in the end. They led nowhere. “He’ll come around. He always does. He’s just too much like dad. He’ll get his head out of his ass soon enough. I just know now not to trust him any. Lesson learned the hard way.”

“Damn kid he’s going to be the death of you. But your right. It’s a lesson you’ll learn the hard way.” Hawkeyes eyes were sad and deep for a moment seemingly a thousand miles away before breaking out of his melancholy. “You hungry?”

Clint frowned at him suspiciously. “How do I know your not going to poison me or you didnt kidnap me or something? I could leave at any time.”

“If you were going to bolt, you would have the moment you woke up using the vents. I know you kid. All too well. Besides I have better things to do then poison your food.” Hawkeye let Clint ahead of him and pointed the way to an elevator that rode them up to a huge room.

Clint looked out the large window gracing over half the wall and saw the New York City skyline. “How did I get in New York?”

“You time travelled. It’s a long story that the guys haven’t figured out yet.” Hawkeye led him out of the elevator and into the room. 

Clint walked to the window shocked. New York. He was in New York City. Holy crap. Wait, time travel. Hawkeyes claim sunk in and he looked at the man shaking his head.  “This is insane, you are insane.”

Hawkeye shrugged “You’ll see… trust me.”

Clint turned back to the window thinking for a moment. He felt venerable without his bow, he had always been pretty handy with it and it brought an odd sort of comfort. It was a safety between him and the world. He was confused and, he hated to admit it, he was also scared. He had no idea why he suddenly was in New York City from a freaking park in Kansas. ‘Oh right, the guy said time travel. Of course,’ he mentally rolled his eyes and turned around in time to see someone new walk in. 

It was a bespectacled curly headed man with a kind face and a white lab coat. “Hey Barton, why didn’t you let me check on him when he woke up? I was tending to some cuts to Bucky and checking our young Thor when JARVIS alerted me.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, Barton? Your family of mine?” Clint cursed himself silently, he knew it was too weird. Of course someone must have kidnapped him to take him back. ‘Time travel my ass, the weirdo seriously thought I’d buy that?’ Well he wasn’t going back to another relative just to end up in another foster home. He wasn’t doing that again. The rejection from one family was enough to last a life time. “You lied to me, you said there wasn’t any extended family looking for me.” Clint backed up from Hawkeye and the Lab Coat Dude now formally titled in his head. 

“Clint calm down,” Lab Coat Dude looked concerned now. Clint looked around quickly and saw a vent above the giant couch. It was his ticket out. He jumped and aimed up for the vent above. Halfway in the air Hawkeye tackled him to the couch “Kid chill ok. Stop freaking out for a minute and let us explain!”

Clint fought harder not pulling any punches. Kicking scratching and punching hard. “Screw you man get off of me!”

Hawkeye pinned him down careful not to aggrivate his injuries and stared him down. He huffed yelling back just as loudly “I won’t until you listen to me Clinton Francis Barton!”

Clint huffed and looked up at Hawkeye out of breath and just so tired. He don’t want to go back to a foster home or to family that didn’t want him. He couldn’t do it again. “Why man? Can’t you just leave me alone?”

Barton huffed “I can’t do that kid. Look I didn’t lie to you ok? I’m not technically family. I’m not related to you. I am you. Or you will be me. However you want to spin it.”

Clint swallowed hard, “You’re still sticking to that time travel story?”

“Yeah since it’s the truth, I am going to stick to it. Your name is Clinton Francis Barton, You’re probably thirteen so the last foster home you were in before you ran off with Barney was the McDonalds. Nice family but we weren’t the right fit as they put it… You got into the circus really young. You were just six. You just became a head liner last week. The Amazing Hawkeye. God you thought Barney would be proud... wasn’t the case was it kid? It took me a month to heal up from that beating. He never did hold his punches. Despite him and Trickshot you will become the best. Life isn’t going to be easy for you kid. It won’t be easy for one second until one day one guy will take a chance on you. Stern looking son of a bitch who unnaturally loves paper work and collecting. Whether that collection is Captain America memorabilia, stamps, or worn down hero’s. You get shot for your troubles but god was it worth it. I’d take that bullet any day to end up where I am now and that’s the damn truth.” Barton’s eyes shinned brightly at a memory that Clint didn’t know or have yet. He eased off of Clint helping him sit up but not letting him go fully. “Anything else I need to say to prove it to you?”

Clint swallow and looked at Barton and winced, “What was the last thing mom said to me?”

Barton closed his eyes tight and shook his head “I can’t-“

Clint cut him off “Say it and I might just believe ithat your me…”

Barton took a breath and looked Clint in the eye. “You and Barney are gonna stay here while I pick up your dad from the bar. Don’t do anything while I’m gone angels.” Barton huffed and growled under his breath, a nasty sound full of venom and remorse. “Angels, god if only he she had left left him there that night.”

Clint felt numb and nodded after a moment “yeah... yeah okay. I believe you.”

Barton let go of his arms and let Clint look away. “So you’re me… Fantastic. Great. Let’s never talk about this again.”

“Agreed. I’m going to make food for your skinny ass. I’ll be back,” Barton walked out quickly and to the kitchen.

The doctor silently came up to Clint, “Can I check you over son?”

Clint nodded and the doctor got to work. After a few minutes of silence Clint asked, “What am I to you all here? I mean, it looks like I am a combat person or maybe a snipper guy or something else all together but what else do I do here? This seems like too fancy of a place for me to be seen in much less hanging out.”

Dr. Banner frowned and put down his hand from Clint’s reopened cut on his chin. “That’s a big question. You’re a lot of things… Ace archer, assassin, agent, partner, ally, friend, and so many other titles. But before all of that Clint, you’re family. You, that is your older self, is an important member of this insane family. Without you I think we would be a bit too serious. You will bring us together and watch our backs in the field. You will be and have been a good friend Clint.”

Clint cleared his throat. His emotions were being stupid and making it hard for him to speak past the lump in his throat and the burn in his eyes. “That’s pretty sappy doc.”

“Yeah I guess it is. You’ll learn to live with it.” Bruce smiled small finishing the bandage work helping Clint sit on the couch.

Clint leaned his head back on the cushion and thought ‘Maybe for once, my future is looking bright.’


	6. Wake Up Call: Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible human being who lies about updates.  
> Hi everyone and to those who have been reading and stayed with it you all are amazing people. To new people hi and welcome! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating like I said I would. I had a lot of issues with school last year and then two family deaths within a month of each other. I also had a sexual identity crisis and broke up with my 'fuck bud' of almost 5 years. (Also part of my sexual identity crisis). So I dealt with that as well. So now I am a sad bi single woman who is struggling in college/life who is finally updating this fic. You are all wonderful people and I can't thank you enough for sticking with this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> —————————   
> I legit fixed like three things and that’s was it. It’s probably not even noticeable it was just bugging me. Thanks for not killing me guys. I appreciate it!

Thor stood and watched from the hall at his younger self. So young and naive in life. Thor scoffed and scratched at his beard thinking of his childhood.

At a young age he had always aspired to be great and strong. He worked hard to be a good prince and a good warrior. He sighed and chuckled at the thoughts roaming in his mind of his youth. He thought back to his adventures and travels in Asgard and his younger brother Loki. He had not understood why Loki had wished to instead study with mother than train with him out in the fields. Now at his older age he appreciated his younger brothers aversion to his studies. He now longed to see the innocence of youth and freedom from burden on his young brothers face but knew that there was no fixing the past much less dwelling on it. He thought of the games he played with other children in the palace and the trouble he would get into.

He sat in a chair beside his sleeping younger form and leaned his head against the wall.

'I wonder if I have faced the council yet at this age... Perhaps not, I was a bit older than him then. I still was foolish at his age. Young and full of pride, something that would be my undoing in time. He will learn the hard way I supposed. I can't interfere with that.'

He looked over at his snoring younger self. 'I snore quite loudly, perhaps I should purchase Lady Jane the "ear plugs" I've heard about'

The door opened and he looked up finding Doctor Banner at the door. "Hello Thor, how are you?"

Thor took note of Banner's state, he looked like he had been chased by Gorr the God-Butcher "Far better than you seem to be dear friend, you look very weary. Is there something I can do to help?"

"Oh thank you Thor but no. It's been a rough night for all of us I think. I'm just tired. I'm going to check on your younger self, grab food then sleep for a bit." Doctor Banner checked the young God and sighed, "What do you want to refer to you or younger Thor as?"

Thor frowned and looked at the younger Thor, "Well my mother had given me a childhood name of endearment. Nalle. In your English launguage it translates to "teddy bear" I believe. That's the only other name I could think of besides calling one of us Prince Thor or Son of Odin. I believe those will all be confusing though.... I will have to further discuss it with myself when my younger self awakens."

Doctor Banner nodded and walked towards the door. "Take your time, I was just curious if you had an idea about it. Alright well he should be waking up soon and I am going to eat and catch a quick nap before we try and round everyone up to meet. I'll see you soon Thor."

"Aye, rest well my friend." He nodded to the good doctor and hummed under his breath. He called Mjolnir and let it fly through the open door twisting it in his grip to keep his hands busy. He watched the clock and wait.... And waited.... And waited...  
He sighed and nudged the sleeping boy. "Young one awaken. Your snores are beginning to bother me and I feel as if this inquiry can not be stalled any longer."

His younger self grumbled and smacked the air the snoring stopped, "father leave me be to sleep," The young boy muttered before rolling over in the bed.

Thor chuckled "I am not your father young Prince. Awaken and see for yourself."

The young prince sat up his hair in his face "What foolishness do you speak of father? I am in no mood for games."

"I am not your father young prince. I am you. A much older you." Thor stood up in front of him with arms crossed.

The young Thor brushed his hair from his face and stared up gapping "By the gods.... What sorcery is this?"

"Sorcery done upon my teammates and myself. I am Thor of Asgard just as you are. I am many hundreds of thousands of Midgardian years old as you are many thousands. You are on Midgard in the future."

"I see...." The young prince stood and looked around confused. "Where is my brother?"

Thor felt a twinge in his chest at the mention of his brother, of course his younger self would be looking for him. "Loki was not ripped from his past as you had been young prince."

The young Thor frowned but nodded "I see..." He looked and saw Mjolnir in his hand his eyes growing wide "YOU ARE WORTHY?!"

Thor laughed deeply "Aye I am. It took great sacrifice to achieve my true worth. One day you will learn the true power of this mighty hammer. For now come, it nears time for something Midgardians call 'snack time' and I will show you where I have hidden the best snacks from the Man of Iron and my fellow teammates." He lead the young Prince out of the room.

The young prince took everything in looking around at every turn. He thought quietly for a moment and spoke up "Am I to understand that I have a team on Midgard?" The young prince asked.

"A mighty team indeed Prince."

The young Thor frowned in confusion, "But Midgardians are only so strong and live so long. Why do you ally yourself with them?"

Thor frowned and sighed, "They are stronger than you let yourself think... They are mighty and have sworn to protect this place as I have also sworn myself to the protection of Midgard. I will not stand idly by while it is threatened and neither do they."

"I see. You are much like the Alfather. I cannot wait to become as strong as you are." The young prince grinned and Thor shook his head. "My young self, it is not strength you should crave. Wisdom is what you should seek. Wisdom and courage." He patted the young princes head.

"Oh... I have much to learn." He frowned and walked beside his older self into a large living area with a kitchen. Sitting at the table was a red headed girl with scratches and a glare that could freeze a lesser man. Beside her was a man with a metal arm and long hair held back in a bun. He possessed the well known stare of a soldier.

They were sitting across from each other at the table in front of large windows talking to each other in hushed tones. When Thor and his younger self walked in the young girl tensed and watched him closely.

The young prince watched surprised at her actions and stood straighter recognizing a warrior when he saw one. "You are already a fearsome warrior young maiden. I am prince Thor of Asgard."

The girl sized them both up and huffed after being judged by the other boy. "I am Natalia, this is James."

"I see your younger self is awake Thor. There's Mac and cheese on the stove if you care to join us. Clint and Barton already got a serving.” James said to them both with a soft smile.

The prince looked up at himself and smiled small "Thank you James, I think we will." The older Thor moved and gathered bowls while the young one sat down. Natalia moved to sit beside James wary of the blonde men infront of her.

"What do we call your young self Thor?" James called eating some yellow noodle looking things.

Thor shrugged and turned around with two bowls filled to the top with noddles and forks. "Ask him my friend, I could not speak for him."

"Well kid, what do we call you?"James addressed the young prince.

"Well, I suppose you may call me Prince or son of Odin if it's easier for you. You all must call my older self simply Thor where as I am used to being called Prince regularly by my teachers and trainers."

James nodded small "Prince it is. Welcome to Avengers Tower Prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbetad but I do have a beta, I will get this to her immediately and update soon. Let me know if there is anything that looks wonky. I'll fix it! 
> 
> (Heads up I also updated and cleaned a lot of the previous chapters, especially chapter 1. It got revamped a few weeks ago)
> 
> ((With Alspeak Prince and Natalia are technically speaking in Russian which is why the speech pattern for Natalia's choppy English aren't present in this chapter. But I didn't want to hold it to confuse everyone either so its that way. Alspea I is weird and I'm going to use it as a catch all for the speech pattern right now))


	7. Wake Up Call: Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SORRY!!!!! I thought I had updated this weeks ago and it turns out that I just saved it as a draft and oh my word I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Oh god I'm sorry. I'm just going to die a little inside and leave you this chapter here and have a nice day. Cool. Thanks. Bye....... Sorry.
> 
> ——————  
> So.... I updated this as well. Tiny fixes nothing major. Just mainly clean up and sentence structure.

'Where am I?'  
That was the first thought he had when Bruce sat up and looked around the room. He rubbed his eyes careful of his broken nose and yawned wide his eyes watering from the pain of yawning.

Outside his door was a short black haired kid around his age picking the lock to his door. Bruce heard the tumblers unlaock and watch the kid walk in. Bruce curled up holding his knees to his chest and frowned watching him.

ths kid smiled unfazed but Bruce’s discomfort and stress. "Hey so you're one of the kids and your awake, awesome! Alright there is a panel in here I need to get to in order to find the mainframe of this computer that keeps shutting me out. All of the wiring I found in the ceilings and floor seems to filter to one bigger unit and one of the entrances is in here and wow you are a quiet one aren't you? I'm Anthony but my friends call me Tony, and you are?"

Bruce cleared his throat and looked over his knees "I... I'm Bruce."

"Hi Bruce, now move over." Anthony jumped on the bed and moved Bruce over to the foot of the bed and pulled a panel out that Bruce hadn’t even noticed earlier it had blended in so well.

“Ah ha!” Tony cried and climbed in through the panel disappearing.

Bruce watched wide eyed and peaked into the panel when Anthony's hand popped out "You coming?"

Bruce gulped looking around. 'At least I won't be alone in here.' Bruce thought before he nodded taking Anthony's hand and followed him through the forest of wires and lights.

Bruce crawled and looked around at the lights. It was a beautiful and complex flow of wires and circuits. He had an appreciation for technology but he always had a passion for biology and DNA. The space was starting to expand put the more they crawled until they got to a room big with multiple servers and screens wires running from every exit of the room. The space was large enough for an adult sized person to fit where a huge motherboard unit sat with the largest 3D holographic projection screen in the room.

‘This is amazing. Way before my time.' Bruce's thoughts were interrupted by Anothony's soft gasp "It's beautiful..."

Bruce looked at Anthony's face and softly touched his arm, Tony’s eyes were welled up and far too shiny. "Are you ok?"

"Yea just...." He cleared his throat and blinked his eyes a few times. "If... If what they said earlier.... what I said earlier... The other me. If its true then that means... I built this. One day. Me." Anthony touched the motherboard gently, "It's.... It's so complex and... god it’s beautiful. It’s so incredible. Wow." Anthony stared at everything in front of him.

Bruce walked to the large 3D screen and moved some images trying to determine how to use it. When the screen blanked to a singular line, "uuuuuuum.... so something happened." Bruce whispered slightly.

"What did you do?" Anthony scampered over and frowned at it.

"Did I break it?" Bruce worried his fingers.

"No you didn't, it's a voice interface." Anthony fluidly moved pieces and a voice chimed through the speakers "I must ask you to stop doing that sir."

Anthony paled and jumped at the voice "J-Jarvis?"

"Correct sir, but not your Jarvis. I am JARVIS or, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. My protocol is to help and protect Anthony E. Stark."

Anthony blinked and Bruce gapped "Are you... You are a working and functioning AI."

"That is correct Mister Banner. Now I must insist the two of you return to the hospital ward. Mr. Banner you need to be tended to. My scans indicate you are suffering from a nasal fracture that has been improperly treated."

"I'm fine..." Bruce mumbled his cheeks burned.

"Wait so I created an AI and named it after my butler. Why?" Anthony frowned confused. Bruce frowned and wondered how rich this guy was to have a butler.

JARVIS answered primly, "That's something you would have to ask your older counterpart sir. I cannot answer that for you."

\-------------

"They are WHERE?" Tony yelled at the screen in front of him showing two snooping geniuses in the mainframe housing unit. Behind him sat a hungry Steve Rogers who had been running interface with fury for the past hour and a half-awake Bruce Banner.

"In the server room at the mainframe housing unit. I am attempting to get them out but unfortunately verbal contact was nessecary to persuade young Anthony from poking around in my primary files. I am now shutting down everything but verbal communication and lights in order to get them back through the maintenance pathway. I will restart shortly after." JARVIS spoke calmly over the speakers the screen turning black.

"Oh well that’s great. Fucking perfect. I am going to be the death of me. I swear I will.” Tony frowned holding his face in his hands.

Bruce got the doctors bag and yawned. "I better try and rally younger me to check him."

"Can you watch younger me too? I want to see what that snoop has messed with." Tony turned to Banner giving him a big pair of puppy dog eyes.

Banner frowned and sighed heavy "You've seen me around doctors I don't know right? I'm going to have my hands full. He's your mini person, you take care of him."

Tony pouted as Banner walked out and looked at Steve who shook his head quickly "No way in hell. I'll have my hands full when Buck wakes up and young me starts scheming."

Tony groaned and held his face in his hands once more.

\----------

Bruce and Anthony crawled out and straightened up. "Hey guys." A voice from the doorway called out. He was older with gray at his temples and a white lab coat on. He had curly brown hair and kind eyes. 

"Hey it's uh... You. Doctor dude."Anthony snapped his fingers and smiled.

Banner nodded with a chuckle. "You got it. I heard you two went on an adventure."

"I mean sure. But I've got to go by the way so.... Bye." Anthony went to the door then stuck his head back in "Nice to meet you Bruce, I’ll come back for you after I find out more about that AI system. Promise, we’ll do Italian! See ya!" And as fast as he came he was gone.

Bruce gulped nervously. He didn't really like doctors to begin with, but really didn't like doctors or anyone older than him that he didn't know. It was a stranger danger thing he guessed.

Banner took off his lab coat and sat in the chair by the door across from Bruce. He smiled softly and crossed his legs on the seat being as casual and relaxed as possible. His nerves eased slightly and even more hearing Banner speak again. Somehow it was like he had known this person for a life time instead of for a few moments. "Hi Bruce, I am Dr. Banner. I'm the unofficial doctor here at the tower. How much did Anthony tell you?"

"I heard him say something about his older self but... That's impossible," Bruce mumbled softly.

Dr. Banner nodded and looked him in the eye “You heard right. Last night there was a lab accident and younger versions of a group of my teammates and myself came through. Seven teenagers, and you are one of them."

Bruce frowned but nodded after a moment taking in all the variables. “Okay."

Banner blinked surprised it was that easy, "That's it?"

Bruce shrugged, "Well I mean, the technology here is lightyears ahead of anything I could have ever imagined," Bruce nodded to the lab across the hall to test DNA and different blood samples. "Plus you have a examine room decades ahead and a tech storage are that looked better than anything I've read about in the sicence periodicals so yea I believe you."

"Well that makes this easier. Can I take a look at that nose?" Banner nodded to Bruce's nose and asked softly.

Bruce thought and nodded small sitting back on the exam table. A blush grew on his cheeks as he made a request to the Doctor. He mumbled softly, "Yeah just.... Can you... Could you just... distract me? Please? Anything’s fine you can tell me about yourself or something. Just please keep me distracted from what your doing. I have a thing about doctors."

"Of course." Banner tenderly checked his nose and felt the break and knew quickly he'd have to reset it. "I have a garden, I like to grow herbs and I'm trying my hand at produce right now. I enjoy tea and meditation. So all in all I'm a stereotypical hippie.”

Bruce laughed lightly under his breath, "I do too. Like tea that is, I've never tried meditation. I like green tea right now the most."

"I'm favoring Jasmine this week. I'll have to reset your nose here. This might hurt." Banner sat Bruce down in the rolling chair and held his nose "So, tell me something about you."

Bruce winced and took a breath thinking "I like Biology. Science is my favorite subject and I suck at art. I had a pottery class where we were supposed to make those tiny pinch pots and mine just looked a - OW!"

A loud pop was heard and Dr. Banner grabbed tissues quickly to stop the flow of blood "Sorry. That's it. Hold this and I'll get you some ice." Banner stood and Bruce held the tissue to his nose.

A cold compress was against Bruces face in an instant and he sighed in relieve "Thanks."

"Your welcome, sorry again."

"I mean you didn't break my nose in the first place... It's ok" Bruce mumbled pink cheeked from the ice.

Thing got quiet after a minute or so while Banner typed on his tablet. Bruce spoke up first, "So if my future self is here than who is he?"

Dr. Banner blushed and looked at Bruce "well... Me actually. I'm Bruce Banner."

Bruce blinked and really got a look at Banner even with his cracked glasses he could see the similarities. The dark black hair, the glasses, the soft brown eyes, and the timid way Bruce noticed they both held themselves. Careful was a word that came to mind when seeing both Bruce and Banner. They were both always careful.

Then it clicked, ‘Wait, Dr. BANNER. Wow Bruce way to be slow on the uptake.’

"Ah... Banner is an uncommon name. I should have guessed. So I become a doctor?"

Dr. Banner shrugged embarrassed. "Well I did by necessity. I went on missions to impoverished countries. I helped as a doctor just trying to do some good in the world. I'm a geneticist and bio kind of guy. I also have a degree or two dealing with nuclear physics focusing on radiation." Banner blushed and scratched at his neck.

Bruce was blown away. His future was freaking incredible! "Wow... I... I made it?" Bruce gapped wide eyed stunned and became confused by Dr. Banners resulting frown.

Banner thought of his response carefully, "In a way yes and no. You gained prestige but lost it due to a horrible accident... hubris is a dangerous thing. The fall from prestige taught me valuable lessons. In return I gained humility and a new understanding of myself. I have hoped for forgiveness though I often feel I don’t deserve it... No matter how many times people tell you, me, that I do. But what I have gained most importantly is a family and friends who have been there for me and supported me in my darkest hour. It’s a strange but wonderful family."

Bruce frowned but nodded after a moment with a soft smile, "Sounds like a pretty fair trade off to me."

Dr. Banner grinned and nodded "I couldn't agree more."


	8. Wake Up Call: Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if you are wondering where I have been for the past year and a half, just read the end-notes and cringe accordingly....

Bucky roles over and curled up. The bed was soft and warm and he was not moving for anything. He was in that place between dreaming and awake where everything was a pink and blue haze. The kind you feel on a winter morning by the wood stove. There was a sound interruptimg the haze though and he realized who the noise belonged to. He heard Steve grumbling under his breath pacing away.

He thought to himself ‘So much for slipping back to sleep” and huffed fully awake wondering what happened to piss off Steve now. But instead of his eyes meeting his bedroom he shared with his sisters with the busted dresser drawer and chipped paint he saw white walls and a pacing Steven Grant Rogers.

Bucky’s heart raced and he sat up fast “Steve, why are we at the hospital?”

Steve stopped and turned around “Bucky thank God your awake, we gotta get the hell outta here!” Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm and pulled him hard.

Bucky didn’t budge grabbing onto Steve’s hand, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with the other. ”Woah wait a minute what’s goin’ on? Come on pal talk to me.”

Steve stopped pulling and turned to him fully, his eyes were wide and panicked like Bucky hadn’t seen since Steve’s ma had passed on wondering what was going to happen to him now she was gone. “Bucky there was a doctor who I have never seen before and two men and one of them had my face! My face Bucky! Then there is a guy talkin in the ceiling and he ratted me out, I was tryin to find you so we can get outta here. We gotta leave Buck, I think we were taken or somethin’ from your house!”

Bucky took a deep breath his eyes wide as saucers “Someone had your face?”

Steve nodded his blonde bangs falling into his eyes  “Older fella, same face like mine. Same nose and everything. He was built like a house Buck. A huge fella! Bigger than the guys that work at the docks.” 

Bucky stood and put on his shoes tight and stood tall nerves in the pit of his stomach terrified by what Steve said. “We need to get outta of here. We find a phone and we can call for my ma. I’ll get us outta here Steve. Don’t worry.”

A man spoke from where above Bucky’s head making him jump out of his skin. “Gentlemen please remain calm. I can assure you that no harm will come to you here. Please do not do anything drastic.”

”What the hell?” Bucky exclaimed grabbing onto Steve. 

”I told you there’s was a man in the ceiling!” Steve yelled.

”Mister Rogers I am not a man in the ceiling, I am a artificial intelligence or AI for short. I am not a man in the physical sense. I am a highly sophisticated computer program built by Anthony Stark. If you both will please calm down and wait for a moment. Ms. Romanov will be in shortly to explain.”

Bucky leaned closer to Steve’s good ear “Steve I don’t think we can leave. Not if that guys can hear and see everything we do. Were gonna have to play it cool and see where this goes then get out when the times right. We gotta play it smart.” 

Steve had his ‘I think this a mistake but this once I’ll listen’ look on his face and nodded. “We don’t let them separate us though, right?”

Bucky messed up his hair “Course not pal, I won’t let you leave me behind. We stick together.”

Steve started to blush and shoved Bucky lightly “Jerk.” 

Bucky shoved back lightly “Punk. Come on, let’s sit.”

They sat on the bed side by side waiting for whoever Ms. Romanov was. Buckys heart was still going a mile a minute just like his mind. ‘Where are we? Where is ma and pa? Where’s the girls? I hope they’re okay...’ 

The door opened jumping Bucky from his thoughts and at the threshold was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. His jaw dropped and his heart rocketed clear out of his chest. She was beautiful with fiery red hair in soft waves, eyes that’s were sharp and cunning more than a cats, and the figure of a pin-up model he saw in a car garage once. She stood at attention commanding the room. She was terrifying and beautiful.

She smiled small and walked up to Bucky. He looked up at her his jaw still dropped. She chuckled softly to herself and took her index finger lifting Buckys jaw shutting his mouth. “You guys hungry? We have Mac and cheese for dinner slash breakfast.”

Steve recovered faster and cleared his throat. “Um... Yes ma’am, I could eat. How about you Buck?”

Bucky nodded quickly his eyes still on the beautiful woman in front of him. 

“I’m Natasha Romanov, Rogers I hear you attempted to escape. Good job for getting as far as you did. I’m hard to impress and you succeeded. Congrats. You won me $10 bucks.” 

That snapped Bucky out of his stupor “Holy crap that’s a holy load of money lady!”

She nodded turning towards the door. “It was yeah, in your time. Inflation is a bitch kiddo.”

Steven and Bucky stood hurrying after her. The hallway was the same white and they headed down to a lift elevator. It opened with a chime and they climbed in together silent for a few moments. Bucky looked around ‘everything is so shiny and new.’ Bucky frowned for a moment catching onto her words “Wait... you said our time. What did ya mean by that?”

”I mean that your not in your time anymore. You took a trip, to the future. Your not in Brooklyn anymore.” She said calmly and looked at them both.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other then her incredulous. ”You mean to tell me ma’am that we time travel?” Bucky asked.

Natasha nodded still calm and collected but very serious. ”Yes, you two aren’t the only ones. We have seven time travelers on premises including you two. Tony wants to get everyone together to explain because honestly it will be easier to do this all at once rather than multiple times.” 

The elevator opened before Bucky could ask his next question. The room ahead of them was huge with a giant couch that could fit his entire family to sleep on much less sit on. Sat in the couch were two people, a man and a boy around his and Steve’s age playing darts getting the center every throw. They both weren’t talking just quietly playing with the dart board. There was a large window that was covered by a huge curtain. Bucky frowned and followed Ms Romanov to the kitchen with Steve. The kit hen was huge, everything was shiny and clean and looking like something out of a sci-if comic.

At the large table sat two men, a boy, and a girl. One man was Blonde and built heavy, he had a hammer on the table in front of him while he act and conversed with the boy who looked very much like him laughing and animated. The girl at the end of the table had ahort red hair and sharp eyes like Ms Romanov’s but Bucky saw more to those eyes, they were sad and untrusting like a stray who had been kicked before like the cats and dogs in the ally by school. She was small and too thin and he knew thin from living in the height of the depression walking by Hooverville. He wanted to instantly help her in some way, to help get rid of that sad expression even for a minute.

Then his eyes fell to the man beside her. He hard dark hair in a bun like Becka wore sometimes to school. His left arm was completely metal and he was muscular and had a small smile on his face. His eyes were so blue they were practically grey, just like- ‘my god.’ Bucky thought looking at the face closely ‘that’s my face, he has my face!’ Bucky gripped Steve’s arm tighter ‘my face he has my face!’ Bucky thought in a panic. 

“Ow Buck your pinching me.” Steve whispered and looked where he was and paled that’s he got red with anger “Hey! What’s the deal with stealing my friends face! Can’t find one of your own or somethin?”

The man startled paling slightly and took a deep breath “Well I’ve always had this face Stevie. Don’t know what you want me to do about it’s.” The mans voice was deep. Bucky felt sick. Steve was shocked. Natasha was amused. 

Bucky took a step forward his legs shaking as he faced this person with his face, “time travel?”

He, no this man, this man who happened to look like him nodded “time travel... just eat some pasta and try not to think too hard about it.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and sat down at the farthest end of the table. Ms Romanov placed two bowls in front of them and sat beside the lookalike. “Thank you ma’am” Steve and Bucky murmured and chowed down talking the mans advice. 

Bucky tried not to look at the man across from him but couldn’t help it. He had to know. He had so many questions bursting just at the tip of his tongue. “Why do you look like me?” 

The man huffed with amusement, “take a guess as to why. You time traveled and now you see someone that looks like you. Why would that be?”

Bucky leaned forward heart pounding ”You are me? How? How is that possible? If you are me then why do I have a metal arm?” Then he asked quieter afraid of the answer “What happened to me?”

The man sat up straighter and spoke with a cold truth that sent shivers up Bucky’s spine. “It’s possible thanks to Tony’s meddling and Doctor Doom’s idiocy. I am you and have a metal arm because it’s a prosthetic. You don’t want to know how I got it or whats going to happen to you. I don’t think I can even tell you what will happen to be honest I still have patches I don’t remember even now. So for both of our sakes let’s just focus on the facts.  You are alive, somehow you are alive. You are free and you are your own person and that’s all that matters now. Take solace where you can.”

Bucky felt Steve squeeze his elbow in support. Buckys head was reeling. He sat back and nodded slow taking in what the man, what _he_  had said. He watched and looked down at the pasta infront of him not wanting to ask any more questions the hunger he had felt had left him. He felt sick to his stomach. He still had questions but now he knew, he didn’t want to know the answer yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, well it’s been a long time. Since my last update I have....  
> 1\. Left my fast food campus job  
> 2\. Cried in one too many professors offices  
> 3\. Graduated college  
> 4\. Cried on the Dean of Science and Education at graduation  
> 4\. Moved back home  
> 5\. Unfortunately still paying rent for my campus apartment  
> 6\. Cried on my parents because of said problems  
> 7\. Looked for jobs  
> 8\. Still haven’t found a job  
> 9\. Repeated step 6  
> 10\. Read more fan fiction than I needed to and ignored my story because I feel shitty about my writing in general.
> 
> So since it has been over a year and I currently have nothing to do with my life other than fill out job applications I have re-read my story and have returned from the dead to write another chapter. I honest to god don’t remember my original direction of this story so we will see where this goes. Fingers crossed kids. I’m really sorry to have left you all hanging but I honestly just hate my writing and don’t think it is any good. You guys have been the best for commenting and giving me kudo’s for so long and I can’t thank you all enough for sticking with me and waiting it out. I’m sorry it took so long and hope you can forgive me.


	9. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is no real science explained here. Why? Because I really don’t understand how physics work and got a degree in History and Hospitality and Tourism Management. Science I like but don’t understand, so I really don’t want to risk getting something really really wrong. Hence why this is so vague.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter ❤️

Steve walked into the elevator hitting the botton for Tony’s floor. He had decided after taking off his tack vest and making sure Coulson knew of the situation at hand in the tower he should check on Tony. If he was half as shaken up by the line of events as Steve he knew Tony would need a friend. He wanted to be there for Tony, he’ll he needed to be there. Steve was embarrassed to admit it but he needed to see Tony was okay. It had been one hell of a night that was bleeding into a early morning. He felt exhaustion creeping in making his vision blur at the edges. He went into Tony’s suite and saw Tony passed out breakfast bar fast asleep.

Steve smiled softly and walked over to Tony. His eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks. The constantly present under eye circles were deeper than usual from Tony’s latest work load. The bruise from last months battle against the Wrecking Crew had long faded from his cheek. Steve found himself moving Tony’s hair away softly from his forehead before he realized what he was doing. He pulled his hand away and looked at Tony scrunched on the bar looking terribly uncomfortable. He couldn’t leave Tony there all morning. Knowing Tony he’d fall off the barstool in his sleep. He gently picked Tony up careful not to wake him and carried him to bed and laid him down gently. The bed was massive, Tony barely took up half of it.

Tony mumbled and opened his eyes barely awake. His eyes were so innocent and trusting, seeing Steve he smiled easily no walls in place. “Stay.” He requested closing his eyes again seemingly falling back to sleep.

Stece stood frozen over him. He knew he should leave. He should move away from Tony and shut the door behind him. He came to make sure Tony was safe and he is so he should go. 

He found himself instead tucking Tony under the covers and sitting over the covers beside Tony. He should have left but instead he was on Tony’s bed watching over him as he slept. Guarding him, from what Steve didn’t know. He would stay for Tony. Steve slowly felt the weight of the night and battle only a day before make him fall into a deep sleep.

————————————

Tony woke up slowly a rarity. His mind which usually ran a mile a minute when he woke up slowly came to awareness. A change he was fully onboard with. He snuggled closer to the bulk of warm against his back and relaxed. Then the bulk at his back breathed on his neck and his brain screamed awake.

He opened his eyes and slowly looked over his shoulder seeing a tuff on blonde hair. Tony blinked thinking back to the past twenty-four hours knowing fully well he had not left the tower. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before. They had time travelers and he hadn’t been snacking on some blueberries while running calculations in his head to figure out what adjustments to the time gun he would need to make. He had dreamed that Steve had come in and carried him off onto a cloud. Looking up into his eyes and telling him to stay with him, just for a while. Dream Steve looked happily surprised and Tony could almost feel the weight behind him settle on the cloud as Steve had sat down. Then it hit him. Shit. Tony held back a groan realizing he must have been carried to bed by Steve.

It wasn’t all a dream. He had told Steve to stay with him and he had. God Steve must think he was pathetic. He rolled over all the way and looked at Steve. He was asleep over the covers curled tight making himself smaller. He looked younger in his sleep. The weight of responsibility and life not present in sleep. Tony got up careful to not wake Steve and got a shower and changed. He couldn’t believe he had asked Steve to stay and of course Steve would stay out of some warped sense of friendship or guilt or pure Steve-ness. God he felt stupid.

He went to the kitchen turning on the coffee maker and started making toast and scrambled some eggs. He checked the clock and found he had slept through breakfast and straight past lunch. It was already 2 in the afternoon. He was on his third cup of coffee when he heard Steve walk in behind him and sit at the island. Tony put the plates on the island and made himself look at Steve. He was rumpled looking sleepy with his hair sticking up and looking soft around the edges and Tony swears his heart just did flips. All he wanted to do was hug this blonde cuddly man. This was by far his new favorite version of Steve. Sleep addled and warm. 

“I figured you for a morning person.” Tony sipped his coffee figuring avoidance would be best.

Steve rubbed at his eyes picking up his fork, ”I am not a morning person but my body makes me get up after a few hours. It’s decided I’m now a morning person, my brain hasn’t caught up with that.”

Tony nodded and ate his breakfast “I think I have it figured out.”

Steve got up grabbing a cup of juice slolwly looking more awake with each move, “The visitors?”

”Yep, I think Doom wanted to send us back to a point in our own time probably. To send us back at our weakest or most vulnerable. For some reason Doom decided our most vulnerable was all of us at the cusp of puberty, go figure. But the gun didn’t do what it was supposed to instead it gathered our DNA and spit out ourselves. Whether they are just clones of us at that age or actual time travelers I haven’t figured out yet. Or whether or not this will solve itself. I’ll need to gather more data.” Tony looked up and saw Steve stunned face with his jaw dropped. “What? Do I have something on my face or something?”

Steve shook himself out of it. “No, just, you figured that out during all that chaos yesterday?” 

Tony shrugged, “Well no I figured out when I was looking for my snacks last night. It’s no biggie.” 

Steve blinked and shut his mouth “No biggie? Tony that’s a real biggie. You figured out what had happened while looking for something in your cabinets for treats. All I think about is who maybe stole my chips you, Clint, or Bucky. Give yourself some credit for figuring out the problem.”

Tony felt hot around the collar and a lump in his throat. He nodded small “Okay, thanks Steve.”

“Anytime Tony.” Steve took Tony’s empty plate with his own and started washing the dishes. Tony watched quietly cradling his coffee in his hands. He couldn’t help but picture every morning like this, he and Steve waking up together in the mornings making breakfast together in the morning exchanging a kiss while cooking. Kissing each other goodbye for the day a stranger Steve’s would go off to shield to take care of paperwork and Tony on SI business. It was a foolish daydream Tony knew but oh was he was willing to indulge in for now. Little did Tony know Steve was imagining quite a similar scene of his own.

————————————

Anthony was not amused. He had been locked out of every server, out of every data base, out of everything. He was stuck in a floor with a bunch of teenagers and adults back in Manhattan in the future. What the hell is his life? He was not ok with this at all. 

Steven was feeling similarly pissed off. He had bared witness to his best friend being scared out of his mind of the future for the first time in all of the time he had known Bucky, Steven had never seen him this shaken up and scared. 

He heard an angry huff and realized he was sitting beside a equally pissed off black haired boy. He was much taller than him but that wasn’t saying much. Everyone was bigger than him. After all, kids did not let Steven easily forget that he still looked like he should be in primary school.

Steven and Anthony met eyes and they instantly felt a bone deep feeling of rightness. 

“Hello, I’m Steven.” Steven said looking at Anthony unwavering.

Anthony held back a laugh, this kid was so stiff and formal. ”Hey yourself, I’m Anthony but everyone calls me Tony.” 

“People usually just call me Steve.” Steven shook Anthony’s hand.

Anthony felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, “Good to know Steve.”

The door opened and Anthony dropped Steven’s hand to see himself, Big blonde American Man, and Dr. Banner. 

The big blonde stepped ahead the picture of a soldier, demanding attention just from a look.  The kind of look that made Anthony’s skin crawl, he looked like the kind of teacher he wanted to prank in boarding school. “Please everyone sit. Stark and Banner will explain everything. Please hold all questions until the end.”

Tony and Bruce stepped forward and Tony cleared his throat and addressed not only the younger selves but also his own team. “Thanks Cap, welp so far this is what we’ve figured out. We had a fight with someone called Doctor Doom. Now Victor loves to mess with time portals and alternate demensions. What I’ve gathered is Doom wanted to send us, my teammates and myself, to the past back to a point in our own time. To send us back at our weakest or most vulnerable. For some reason Doom decided our most vulnerable was all of us at 13 or he hadn’t had figured out when it would send us back just that we would end up sent in our own timelines.”

Banner nodded along ”But the gun didn’t do what it was supposed to and us tinkering with it helped the process along. It gathered our DNA like it was supposed to and instead of sending us back it pulled you guys out of your own time.” 

“Have you ruled out the copies possibility?” Steve looking at Tony and Banner.

Tony and Banner nodded at the same time “We’ve been going over the data and looking at the schematics for the gun. We are at least 89.3% sure. Plus or minus 1.5%.” 

Bucky beside Steven rolled his eyes “I’m sorry but I’m still not buying this whole story about being time travelers. This stuff happens in comics not real life.”

Steve looked at Bucky and said, “Alright how about this? You don’t believe your time travelers, go ahead and ask me something only he would know.” He pointed to Steven beside Bucky.

“Why?” Bucky responded. 

Steve stuck his chin up in a way that was frighteningly reminiscent of his younger self “I want to prove you wrong.” 

Barnes chuckled from against the wall beside Natasha, “Steve you never change.”

Steve held back a smile and gestured to Bucky to go ahead with the line of questioning.

“Fine. What’s your favorite thing to do?” Bucky crosses his arms.

”Sketch, or if my asthma wouldn’t act up I would go sit with Mrs. Olsen’s cat Tibbles.”

Steven blinked because that was true, Tibbles was a fluffy orange tabby cat that would sometimes hang around the window by the fire escape on spring days. Tibbles was the sweetest cat you could ever meet.

Bucky tightened his crossed arms slightly, ”Alright, how did we meet?”

“I was fighting off Mike Kissinger and his friends from kicking a dog. You came in and broke up the fight. Even though I had it handled.” Steve declared making James laugh.

“Had it handled?” James shook his head fondly at Steve. “You were on the ground getting your ass handed to you. If I hadn’t had come down that ally you wouldn’t have been a spot left in the pavement Rogers.”

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes “You have to be so dramatic Buck?”

Steven stood up making the pair go quiet. “How... how did I get like that?” Steven gestured to Steve’s body “I’m a realist when it comes to some things you know, and this is not something I could imagine looking like ever. Not even in my own dreams.”

Steve frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. ”Ah, that’s something I don’t know if I can tell you about. Tony?”

Tony looked at Steve and shrugged, “It might be ok. So far with as much as our past selves have figured out either on their own or with accidental help nothing has happened yet. That doesn’t discount the fact we could develop doubled memories when ourselves return so honestly it’s a toss up. Bottom line if you tell them what happens I’m pretty sure we will not make anyone disappear or create a black hole.”

Barton walked up to Tony and made a timeout symbol ”Wait we could have a possibility of creating a black hole?” 

”Only 12% chance.” Banner mumbled into his tablet. 

Barton rolled his eyes and sarcastically said “Oh, well if it’s only 12% then we don’t have a worry in the world.”

Tony patted Barton on the arm ”That is the spirit Katniss.”

Stevens face was getting redder by the second, he knew he was small but he would be damned if he was going to be ignored. ”Anyone going to answer my question or not?” Steven asked pissed off.

”Not with that attitude, no.” Steve crossed his arms. 

Thor laughed heartily and smacked Steve on the back as he passed, “Aye good Captain, your spirit of a warrior truly runs deep.” 

Steve stumbled from the impact and blushed “Thanks Thor...”

Barnes rolled his eyes and shoved off the wall and held Steven by the shoulders “You decided to join the Army like an idiot. The Army had this new drug and you got whammed with it. I just got the knock off version from an enemy of the US. That’s why your older self and myself look like this. That answer your question?”

Steven’s cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. He shouldn’t have acted out like that “Yes sir.”

Bucky lightly shoved Steven’s shoulders and rolled his eyes going back to stand beside Natasha against the wall. ”Aw jeez, please don’t call me sir. That makes me feel like my dad or something.”

Natasha looked to Steve and said, ”I have a question, how much are we telling SHIELD?” 

“Well I’ve informed Agent Coulson but only the bare basics. He promises to keep it under wraps from Fury as long as he can. He doesn’t want this leaking out too far. I mean time travel is some serious business in the Villian community.” Steve said and handed Natasha a file “I’ve already wrote up the official report. Coulson should be back from his mission in a few days.”

Barton smiled small and visibly perked up at Steve’s words. 

Clint slumped into the couch “Okay so what do we do here in the mean time?”

The adults all looked at each other’s before Tony stepped up “I have two residential floors left open. We can figure out some temporary living arrangements for you all and just watch you I guess until Bruce and I can fix the Time Gun. JARVIS has already sent for everything you guys might need, clothes, medicine, so on and so forth.”

Natalia who had been quietly watching the conversation from the corner of the room spoke up, ”So we are stuck here in this tower. And that’s it? We just do what you say?”

”Well your not prisoners but if you want to go out we would prefer if you had an adult considering he fact your still minors.” Dr. Banner told her softly. From anyone else it would sound condescending but from him it sounded like genuine concern. 

Tony motioned to Steve and Bucky sitting on the couch huddled together. “Yea especially for the two 1930s travelers here. Going out into the New York City of today would just be cruel to send on their own.”

Bucky and Steven looked up offended then Bucky got sick to his stomach as his words registered “Wait, are you saying they aren’t from 1931?” Bucky gestured to the other 13 year olds in the room.

Clint startled at Buckys question, ”1931? What the hell? It’s 1984.”

Tony looked at Barton and laughed triumphantly ”You’re 43? I’m a year older than you.” 

“Ha ha rub it in.” Barton shoved Tony’s shoulder. 

Anthony from the couch asked, “So if everyone is from a different year, where- I mean _when_ are we?” 

Banner hugged his tablet to him bracing for the impact of the reaction when he said, “Well....2014.” 

Every teenager in the room grew wide eyed and dangerously quiet. Panic and confusion choking them. 

Steve clapped his hands together and said, “Any other questions?” 

Prince raised his hand from the floor seeming to be the only one not really affected by the news it was 2014. “What is SHIELD? Is it a actual shield or something more?”

Steve gestured to Prince, ”Great question Prince, it’s a government agency that deals with the stange occurrences like this.”

”And I work for this Midgardian Government?” Prince asked Thor baffled.

”It’s more like babysitting them, making sure they don’t hurt themselves.” Thor whispered to Prince, which meant everyone could hear what he said because Thor doesn’t really grasp volume control. Prince nodded in understanding and smiled watching the adults “I understand now, thank you Captain and Thor.”

“Um well, you are welcome Prince.” Steve looked at Tony uneasy and said to the teens, “Great meeting adjourned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So glad for all the encouragement and sweet people who commented on the last chapter and throughout the story. I really appreciate it. You all are so increadible and the best honest to god I love you all.  
> I was so encouraged by all of you that I went ahead and really cleaned up a lot of the past chapters. I basically just cleaned the story up a lot and added more detail. At that note I did drastically change Clint’s story because the first round I did was really lazy writing and lazy research on my part. I really did a shit job on it first go and if you don’t agree with the change or upset I changed his story I am really sorry for not telling you and giving you all the option to read the original version before hand but honestly it was not planned at all. I was reading it at 3 am and thought ‘wtf Hayley re-write this, what were you doing?’ And rewrote the chapter until the sun came up in a fit of frustration and exhaustion. I just wanted the story to flow better and be more readable.  
> Anyways back to topic at hand this is the big conversations chapter. I actually do have a plan and direction of this story now so thanks for sticking with it, you are all lovely humans and I can’t thank you enough for your Kudos and Comments. ❤️  
> Personal update I am now employed official yesterday so that rocks and I was able to offload my apartment. So no more rent or driving across the state to check on an apartment I don’t use.


End file.
